Even Chocolate Isn't as Sweet as Your Kisses
by VampChick99
Summary: Bliss Jacobsen was marked and sent to Tulsa's House of Night. Being rich, she instantly fit in with Aphrodite. But soon, she found interest in Aphrodite's ex, Erik. Things would be fine, except for the fact that Aphrodite is still in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bliss Jacobsen

"Bliss, you have to tell me!" Aina practically yelled over the phone. "I can't! It is way too embarrassing," I replied, trying to calm my best friend. "Too embarrassing to tell me, your best friend since kindergarten?" I contemplated whether I should confess to her or not. I sighed.

"Aina, you cannot tell anybody," I told her. I could practically see her nodding furiously. "Of course, Bliss, why would I tell anybody?" She asked. "Nobody, Aina. Not even Aria." I said. "Bliss! She is, like, your second best friend! She _has_ to know!" She argued. "She can't know because then the whole entire school will know," I calmly stated. "Please?" She beseeched. "Fine," I sighed, "I got marked today."

"Marked?" She asked. "Yes, as a vampyre fledgling," I explained. "So you're not coming back to Nawa next year?" She asked. "No, I am going to Tulsa, Nebraska's House of Night."

"Nebraska?! But you live in Colorado!" She exploded. "They closed down the one in Denver because the High Priestess went crazy. Remember? That Neferet chick? She tried to, like, kill us all or something?" I asked. "Nope, but I gotta go, have fun in wherever!" She said cheerfully and hung up.

I sighed and threw my phone on my bed. I silently walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. I looked just like normal: long blonde curls, long and thick eyelashes, symmetrical features, a straight nose, and plump lips. Everything was the same, except for the dark blue crescent moon outline in the center of my forehead.

I walked over to my large closet and grabbed my zebra patterned suitcase. I grabbed all the clothes in my closet and stuffed them in. Even the extra–large-sized suitcase couldn't hold them all. So I grabbed my duffel bag and tried to fit the falling-out clothes in there. Some of them made it, but I had to grab my old hot pink suitcase and matching duffel bag for the rest of the clothes. A lot of them fit, but I still had my panties and bras to stuff somewhere. I searched my empty closet for another bag, but I found nothing.

I swiftly walked into my sister's room and grabbed he small duffel. She wouldn't miss it, and besides, it matched my zebra.

I stuffed my delicates in there and went into my bathroom to grab my toiletries. I got my make-up bag and my travel bag, but I had to take everything.

So I went back into my sister's room to get another small duffel. I wasn't really expecting her to be sitting in there, though.

"Bliss, what do you want?" She asked in her best brat voice. "Uh, Trixi, what are you doing home?" I asked. "I belong here, unlike you," She answered. "Can I borrow a bag?" I asked, ignoring here rude answer. She snorted. "Of course not, brat," She said. I sighed and walked out of her room and into Tayten's.

"Tayt, do you have a bad I can borrow?" I asked. He looked up from _Interview with a Vampire_ and nodded his head swiftly. "It is in my closet," He answered. "Oh, and by the way, I think it is so cool that you are a vampyre now," He declared. "Uh, thanks, Tayt," I told him as I left.

I stuffed the rest of my things inside of Tayten's bag and walked back into my room.

I grabbed my jewelry box, laptop, purse (The only one that wasn't stuffed in a bag), and walked downstairs.

"I'm done," I told my mother. "Good. I will go get Emery and Cale to get your bags. You can go get in the car," She said.

I nodded and started to walk towards the Mercedes. "Oh, and Bliss?" My mother asked. I turned around to face her. "I love you," she told me. "I love you too, Mom," I replied. She smiled and walked off.

I turned back around and walked towards the car. "Bliss," I heard a boy almost-whisper. I looked and saw Caedo, the boy I have had a crush on since third grade, walking towards me.

"Uh, hello, Caedo," I greeted nervously. I tried to cover up my forehead, but he noticed. "Baby, what happened?" He asked. Did I mention we have been a couple since last year? "I, uh, got marked," I told him. His eyes widened. "What? That is terrible! Who would do this to you?" He asked. "Apparently those stupid vampyres," I answered.

He chuckled and kissed me. "I have got to go," I told him. He nodded and kissed me again. "I love you, Bliss," He told me, looking into my emerald eyes. "I love you too, Caedo," I answered. He smiled and let go of me. "Goodbye," I whispered as he walked down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bliss Jacobsen

"Bliss, darling, would you hand me those papers I left in the back seat?" My father asked from the front seat of his precious Mercedes. I looked to the left of me and saw the mail. "Which ones?" I asked. "The registration papers for your new school," he answered.

"Do we even need registration papers? I mean, don't I _have_ to go to this school?" I said. He sighed. "Just give me the papers," He answered. I grabbed the most important-looking papers and handed them to him. "Thank you," He said.

The rest of the car ride to Denver International Airport was silent except for the occasional cough or sneeze.

When we finally got to the airport, Daddy helped me get my bags to the baggage area while Mother walked behind us, headed for the restroom.

"Bliss, I am going to miss you," Daddy said. "I will miss you too, Daddy," I told him. "Bliss, I love you," he declared. "I love you too, Daddy," I replied, almost in tears.

"Come here, darling," he said when he noticed my wet eyes. I collapsed into his open arms and cried until his shirt was considerably wet.

"It's OK," he muttered once I stopped. Soon, Mother came out of the lady's room and noticed our embrace.

She ran as fast as her stilettos and pencil skirt would let her over to us and wrapped her long arms around as much of us as she could. We stayed there for awhile, but a tall, majestic, and beautiful vampyre who looked my age walked up to us.

"Are you Bliss?" She asked. I immediately looked up from my daddy's chest to look at her. She had long black hair, stunning gray eyes, and a large dark blue intricately designed tattoo that went from the filled-in crescent moon on her forehead to the middle of her cheekbones and down her shoulders onto her back. I nodded, unable to speak through my flowing tears. She smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen after that nod. "Hello, I am Zoey Redbird, Tulsa's House of Night's High Priestess. Follow me, the airplane is this way," She said. I nodded again, still unable to speak.

Zoey immediately turned around and started walking, expecting me to follow, but before I did, I turned to my parents. "Goodbye," I managed through my tears. Of course, the greeting just made us all start crying again, and we hugged each other for the last time.

When we were finished hugging and I finally turned around, I saw Zoey looking at us with the most questioning eyes, as if she wondered how human parents and their fledgling daughter could possibly love each other.

I started following her, wondering how she was treated by her parents when she was marked.

When we got to the plane, my jaw almost dropped. I'm rich, but not _that_ rich. I mean, I was used to first class seats, but this was beyond that. This was a giant private jet, complete with comfy furniture, gourmet food, plush carpet, and satellite television. "I hope this will make you comfortable, it is a two hour flight," Zoey said. "I'll be very comfortable, thank you very much, High Priestess Redbird," I replied automatically. She laughed a light and fluttery laughter. "Oh just call me Zoey, that is too formal for me."

I was on the plane for awhile when the seatbelt sign came on. So, I did what it told me, just thinking we were going through a cloud or something. After about ten minutes of sitting there with a seatbelt on, the plane started jerking and people began to panic.

That was when I realized I probably wouldn't make it to Tulsa. Well, at least alive that is.


End file.
